Jeyna Life
by Trident449
Summary: Oneshot. Jeyna, Jasper, and Lueyna  Luke x Reyna . Jason and Reyna's life together, with alternate versions. 1st chapter  Jeyna and Jasper, 2nd  Jeyna, Jasper, and Lueyna.
1. Life As We Know It

The blonde son of Jupiter stared down his companion praetor. She returned the stare, watching his every move closely, almost not believing that _he was back_.

He was back, back to her, back to camp, back to his friends, and back to his family. They were going to be together again, Reyna and Jason, the indestructible and amazing pair (or, as some of the Venus cabin who weren't afraid to act a little girly, said, Jeyna).

But, when a girl comes up to him and clutches his hand while he's watching her, her heart breaks. _In two_. He found himself a new girlfriend- which wouldn't be hard for the handsome and brave _man_- at the Greek camp.

The dagger is when he says, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Looking at those deep blue eyes saves her no pain. She holds back a sob, staying composed. But she can barely even do that; the girl is staring at her smugly, as if knowing and <em>enjoying<em> her pain.

"Reyna."

She replies this calmly and with a steel edge, but a tiny drop of hope is inside her when his eyebrows scrunch together like they always did when he used to tease her.

He shrugs, squeezing the other girl's hand and tracing circles on the back of it. She stares at this gesture, making note of how he used to do that to her.

"Well, I know you were a friend to me, but. . . what _exactly_ are you?" he asks, as the other girl gives her a death glare. The hope is gone.

"A friend," she replies simply. It hurts to lie like that, but she has to.

The other girl seems to study her answer, and shakes her head as if she knew she was lying. And she knew it was an obvious lie to daughters of Venus, or otherwise known as Aphrodite. They could tell if someone was lying about love.

In the background, she can hear the new praetor and his girlfriend reuniting happily. She wants to curl up in a ball and cry and hope that somehow they can start over and have _that_ type of reunion and he will love her and she will love him back and they will live happily ever after.

But, she knows that reunion will _never_ happen.

* * *

><p>She's jealous of the couples.<p>

Him and the daughter of Venus, the daughter of Pluto and son of Mars, the son of Neptune and daughter of Minerva. It's not fair.

She gets to be alone and in the background while the romances (one of which she _would_ have been in, if not for the Venus girl) heat up. She's alone, sad, depressed, and a shell of her former self.

_He's_ gone, and she can't win him over. He's not getting his memories back (Juno confirmed that in a dream, saying she 'doesn't want him to remember the mistakes she made raising him') at all, and she's sure that daughter of Venus _isn't_ going to stop fighting for him.

It's _not_ fair.

* * *

><p><em>She<em> breaks up with _him._

She's jumping up and down in joy; she's getting her chance to have him again. She's getting the chance to have him love her and have their happily ever after that they dreamed before he lost his memories.

She sees him around camp, and he's sullen and depressed. He's so sad she immediately feels bad for being _happy_ at the break-up.

So she mutters meaningless greetings to him as she passes him every day, hoping someway she'll be able to convey her love for him. The love she's had to hide since he lost his memories, since Romans don't like to show emotions.

She might seem impassive, but, in truth, she's angry that the girl who stole him from her _dumped_ him like trash. She's sad that he's sad. She's happy that he's _slowly _getting through it.

But the _meaningless_ greetings _still_ mean nothing, and anything she does or says toward him is small and cautious, careful not to show him she's lowered her defenses down to him before. She wants to show him that she still loves him _now_.

But how can she show that she _loves_ him if he doesn't even _know_ or _remember_ her?

* * *

><p>Juno visits her one day.<p>

She's apologizing for never returning his memories, for never realizing that she loved him so much. So she says its fine, but it's _not_.

She was deprived for _two years_ of him, and now Juno is deciding to give him _back_ all the memories of her.

At least he's getting back all the good times they spent together.

* * *

><p>When he comes by to see her one day, he apologizes for not seeing what was in front of him all this time. She says that it's okay, but he crosses the line when he leans in for a kiss.<p>

She's _wanted_ that kiss for _so long_. But all she can think about is how he kissed that _Venus girl_ with those lips _many_ more times than she's kissed them _before_ he lost his memory.

She slams the door in his face, feeling sorry for the _CRUNCH_ sound his nose makes after the door closes.

* * *

><p>Their relationship is rocky at first- <em>especially<em> with his broken nose- and smooth's out as it goes on.

He actually has a reminder of the kiss he _tried_ on her; a purple blotch permanently placed upon the bridge of his nose. She always tenderly touches it and apologizes when they're kissing and he starts to wince.

But he shrugs it off and they _always_ continue to kiss, with her feeling better after yet _another_ apology.

* * *

><p>Their second anniversary- as a couple, not a <em>married<em> couple- was the time he _forgot _about it

She yells at him for forgetting, while he stays silent. She's dressed up to go out while he's in sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

He continues to stay silent throughout the whole thing, which makes her uneasy. She's unsure if she crossed the line by yelling at him for a straight _ten minutes_, and she's confused when he kisses her.

"I never forgot; I just had a surprise," he murmurs against her lips.

He pulls a velvet box from his pocket, and pulls away from the kiss. He kneels, and says _the four words_ she's been waiting to hear since the important three words.

"Will you marry me?" he asks, touching the bruise on his nose like he does whenever he's nervous.

She pauses, scaring him to wit's end. After a grueling pause, she whispers her answer.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>He's standing at the altar, and she's in the beautiful white dress and smiling like an idiot. Chiron (who she'd grown close to, surprisingly) leads her down the aisle, toward the love of her life. He's <em>grinning<em> like an idiot, and straightens his tie nervously, before placing a finger on _the_ bruise.

She no longer _apologizes_ about it, but she still does feel a bit guilty. She arrives at the altar and reaches over to rub the bruise. He winces at first, before relaxing at her touch.

The priest says, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," and _that Venus girl_ pops up and objects to the marriage.

No one in the audience blinks an eye when her to-be husband tells the priest to continue the ceremony.

* * *

><p>She pushes and pushes and pushes, until the baby is <em>finally<em> out. She stops cursing her husband to high heaven, and instead resorts to slapping him once for good measure after she's born.

She lays in bed as her husband holds the baby gingerly, cooing and playing with the baby. She holds out her arms and pulls the baby away from her husband, cradling her. She has dark eyes, like her mother, and blonde hair like her father.

When the doctors take her baby away to the nursery, she almost protests until her husband strokes her hair and tells her to fall asleep.

So she does.

* * *

><p>He comes home late, and she knows something's up.<p>

She asks him about it, and he denies everything, but his words are slurred. She knows he's been drinking, and she's shocked.

She ends up yelling at him as much as she did on their second anniversary, waking the baby up. She throws a pillow and blanket at him and tells him to sleep on the couch.

He obeys without a fight.

He continues to come home drunk and late. She _finally_ hires a private investigator, and she finds out he's been cheating on her with the _Venus girl_ that broke up with him so many years ago.

She tells him to get out once he's sober, and he protests and denies that he was ever drunk. But when she brings up him cheating and the daughter of Venus, he goes silent.

He packs his things and leaves, no doubt to the Venus girl.

* * *

><p>After months of marriage counseling and compromises, he promises to never see the Venus girl again, and he's back. He's even requested a restraining order against the girl after she tries to get him back from his wife.<p>

He's no longer a drunk, and they sleep in the same bed again. Still, she keeps the private investigator hired with her own money for two years, until she's sure he'll never do it again.

She just hopes their four year old never remembers the time that her father didn't live with her.

* * *

><p>At their daughter's graduation, she cries. It's the first time she's ever cried in public before, and at first he can't believe it. But she's so sad that their 'little girl' is leaving them, he doesn't bring it up.<p>

The goodbye when their daughter goes to college is worse. She gives a speech about how independent she's becoming and how she'll no longer need her parents until she breaks down again, sobbing uncontrollably.

If you ever told him five years ago that his wife wouldn't be able to keep all the tears in when their daughter left, he would've laughed. Now he was seeing it, and he could see why she was.

As a demigod, their daughter wouldn't be able to lead a normal life. Many demigods died in college because they were out of practice, and his wife was afraid that was what was going to happen.

Plus, partying plus demigod plus drinks plus independence equals _mega_ trouble.

* * *

><p>At her husband's funeral, she's crying in her black dress. She can't bring herself to view his <em>so-very peaceful<em> face in the coffin, and she refuses to believe he's dead. She thinks it's wrong for him to die so early- sixty-nine- but the cancer had another idea.

She decides to try to stop the coffin from being buried, but she's held back by her daughter's fiancée. She claws and swipes and bites at him before collapsing on the ground, her breathing irregular and sobs racking her body.

And that's when she has her first heart attack.

* * *

><p>The doctors tell her that she'll be fine but each time she has another heart attack.<p>

Her last heart attack was her fifth. She was mowing the yard, waiting for the grandchildren to come, when she collapsed. She was found on the ground by her daughter.

By the time she arrived at the hospital, she was already dead.

But she strolls through Elysium calmly and carefully, searching for her love, her husband. She finds him, and she believes that her happily ever after actually happened in the afterlife, when they're both forever a young adult.

After all, she's his Reyna, and he's her Jason.


	2. Betrayal is Like Deception, Only Worse

He… he shocks her.

Not literally, though, even if he is the son of Jupiter. But he jumps of the Greek ship, _Argo II, _with an enormous smile on his face.

Not for her to be self-centered, but, at first, she thought the smile stretched across his face was for her, for seeing her again. But no, it's for the choppy-haired Cherokee girl; the one who's clutching his hand tightly.

She stares at their intertwined fingers. He stretches his neck down and meets the girl's lips lightly before pulling quickly away. He straightens to his familiar _I'm-a-Roman-and-proud-of-it _ramrod posture, searching the crowd. His eyes lock on hers, and he seems to droop.

He walks over with the girl's hand still in his, and stands in front of her, staring at her studiously. He pulls his hand away from the Cherokee girl and whispers something in her ear. She nods, looking suspiciously at him before walking away.

She, Reyna, shakes her head. "Jason," she acknowledges.

Jason breathes in, sucking in a deep breath. "Reyna," he says, and it seems like he's mocking her like he did before, but he's too serious right now.

"Reyna," he starts, but Reyna sets her hand on her forehead, rubbing it vigorously. "You know what, Jason? Just go," she motions with her hands at the Cherokee girl, "to her, and I'll be fine. You'll be happy, and if you are, I am."

He doesn't catch the faint sarcasm or fake sympathy in her voice as he joins the Cherokee girl. He took it seriously, and Reyna regrets it.

She watches helplessly as he dives in for another kiss with the Cherokee girl. Reyna gulps, her hand slipping from her forehead to her face. She traces the outline of her face, her nose, her eyes, her eyebrows, her chin, and her jawline.

Was she not pretty enough? Was she not good enough? Was she too… stupid? She continues to trace her face, a blank expression set upon it.

* * *

><p>She sits on the stump of a tree as she stares silently at the couple. They intertwine hands and the Venus girl leans into him, and they watch the stars peacefully.<p>

But Reyna's all alone, sitting on her own tree stump. She scowls at the couple, watching their every move. _The Venus girl got him, the Venus girl got him_, was a chant that continues in her head. She sighs and stretches out.

She faces away from the couple and falls asleep on the cold, dark forest floor.

At least it wasn't as cold and dark as her heart's become.

* * *

><p><em>He's gone<em>.

He proposes to the Venus girl, and he's gone. He'll never be hers, but she'll always be his. And it saddens her that he chose a daughter of Venus (_a Greek one no less)_ over a daughter of _Bellona._ Bellona was a war goddess, and she knew she would get revenge on the stupid, lovable, caring, idiotic son of Jupiter.

But what if she leaves? If she's _gone_? There's still another side, with Atlas deciding to take over the rebellion his brother (_Kronos_) led. Maybe _he'll_ feel the same pain she does. Or will he?

Either way, it's better than watching him look at the Venus girl with his eyes glazed over.

* * *

><p>She <em>leaves <em>the home she's known for _so long_, ever since _PERCY&ANNABETH _destroyed Circe's Island.

It's not like _PERCY&ANNABETH_ could have stopped her. She had her heart and mind set. She was _not _going to be stopped.

She managed to join Atlas' ranks, starting as a grunt. She was valuable to Atlas; she knew information about the whereabouts of demigods and the two camps.

But she always withheld info if it had anything to do with the son of Jupiter because, maybe, just maybe, she was still in love with his quirky smile and his _I'm-always-right_ face.

But would she _ever_ get to tell him that?

* * *

><p>She hears that he breaks off his engagement with the Piper girl after she leaves.<p>

By then, though, she's cold-hearted and mean. Every ounce of the once-caring woman has left her system. She's _DARK&COLD&MEAN&BROKEN._ Only thoughts of the son of Jupiter cloud her mind, but they aren't nice ones of them roaming through meadows and kissing.

Instead, it's of her slashing her spear through his neck, blood pouring onto the floor. Or of her snapping his neck back and hearing the sickening _CRACK _his neck makes as the bone breaks. Or taking a gun and shooting a bullet straight into the place he broke of her; heart.

But she doesn't get the chance. At least, not yet.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve, at eleven fifty six.<p>

Her sword is at his heart, and she's about ready to drive it in when she looks up at his hurt and terrified face. He's bruised and bleeding, and she's about to kill him. Hospitality much?

But he still broke her heart, and she's still mad. Deep down, she still loves him, and she knows he loves her.

_11: 57_

She steps backs and she hears shouting from Atlas' army. "I can't," she whispers, and faint smile flickers on the son of Jupiter's face. He's still terrified, and she can see that perfectly. So she steps forward and embraces him tightly.

She pulls him away from the fighting, and they get to the outskirts of the battle. She doesn't care that she's leaving it and he doesn't either. He leans down to kiss her and she melts.

_11: 58_

But she spots an arrow flying straight at the top of his back, and she twirls him around. Because of their height difference, the arrow lodges itself into the back of her neck.

Her eyes widen as blood pours from her wound. He's scared, and he tries to apply pressure to the mortal wound.

_11:59_

She slumps in his arms. She manages to reach her hand up and caress his face, and whispers something. He leans closer to her lips, and she manages to say, "I always loved you."

Her eyes turn glassy, and he holds her in his strong arms and cries. It's one of the only times he's cried in his life, and he makes sure to pull out the arrow gingerly and carefully, as if he's only moving the pillow under her head while she sleeps.

_12:00_

He carries her to the ocean, knowing she'll never get the respect she deserves if he brings her to camp to bury her.

_12:01_

He bends down and sets her in the water. A light rain appears, and the waters start to churn. He sits and watches as her body is carried out to sea. A dot on the horizon she is, until she submerges, never again to be seen living or in a solid embodiment.

* * *

><p>She's in Elysium, despite what decisions she's made.<p>

She doesn't try for the Isles of the Blest, knowing then it would be longer for her to see Jason again. And she knows that Jason will not try for rebirth if she's there.

She spots the Venus girl, Piper, in Elysium. She scowls at her before returning to her thinking.

She sits down on a rock, settling her chin on her fist. She shifts slightly before she's more comfortable. She sits and _waits_ for the love of her life, Jason, to come for her.

* * *

><p>He comes. But not for her.<p>

He's reuniting happily with the Venus girl. Suddenly, Elysium seems like the Fields of Punishment. Turns out he only kissed Reyna after Piper died, and the reason they never married was because Drew charm-spoke him into kissing her.

Their kiss was a lie, his love was a lie. It always was, and always will be.

But she meets a charming man in Elysium, under the name of Luke Castellan. He's a son of Mercury, or, as he likes to put it, Hermes. He relates to her, by betraying his friends and family (_even a girl he loved who now loves another) _before then making things right.

She falls in love with Luke, and Jason leaves her mind forever.

Jason will never be hers, but now she'll never be his.


End file.
